Two for the Price of One
by TheRealPyreRose
Summary: A chemistry experiment goes wrong for twenty-two year old cousins Red & Bloo. Now with super powers they realize they could hurt their family whilst trying to learn how to control their new powers, so they leave. Having graduated college they think they can make it in the world. unfortunatly its harder than they thought. Lucky they got picked up by Nick Fury (I don't think so!)
1. Prologue Part 1: Red!

I yawn loudly, _why does Bloo need my help with her senior project?_ I strongly resist the urge to bang my head on the table the odd mixture is on, knowing that it could screw everything up. I try to puff some of my long curly hair out of my vision, it doesn't work so I'm left with a strand of yellow in my in my eyes. I growl loudly at the offending piece of hair. _Would you move!_ I can practically hear a snotty high pitched voice squeaking loudly NO! I snicker at the fake voice, _it sounds just like Bloo used to sound. _Giggling, I attempt to focus again but fail, my hands shaking. A sharp smack comes in contact with the back of my head.

"Would you focus, Red?!" Bloo's not-as-annoying-as-it-used-to-be voice sounds slightly amused but mostly frustrated. I turn, a hint of a snicker on my face.

"No!" I say in the high pitched voice we've come to associate with Bloo's younger self. She gives me an eye roll.

Bloo was a jerk when she was younger. At about six, her parents died she and her brother James came to live with my family. Because of this tragedy she had grown rather spoiled ('cause of all the pity.) She was a jerk. Not to say that our fights weren't my fault at all, I was a jerk in my own way. Thinking myself better than everyone else. So we were both jerks I was just a bit more subtle, we hated each other before, just being cousins we didn't see each other a lot but now we were (adopted) sisters. That was where my nick name came from. My real name is Scarlett but I was obsessed with fairy tales when I was little, I was also a bit chubby, this led to her calling me little red puffy face. She was called out for being rude and shortened it to Red or Little Red. I still didn't like it but it gave me inspiration for her nickname, Bloo (Her real name is Blossom.) eventually the nicknames grew on us…

The mixture in front of me bubbles and turns purple. "Hey, is it supposed to do that?" I question Bloo turning around to find she's not there. "Carp" _did I just say carp?_ A crack forms on the side of the vial containing the mi-_ well it's a bit more like a… gloop. _I hear the door open "um… Bloo?"

"Ye- WHAT DID YOU DO!" I jump behind her right in the nick of time. The vial explodes and the gloop splatters all over the walls. Bloo turns around a thick layer covering her front half and shakes her hands in the universal get this crap off me motion "what did you do?" she says in a deadly calm. My face floods with heat and for a moment I think I'm blushing. Bloo feels it too and turns around "oh crap" peering around her head I see the gloop dripping from the ceiling onto the burner. The fire turns red, I don't mean a natural fire red I mean like poppy red, and gets bigger with every drop. Bloo moves quickly to turn it off but I yank her back. She looks at me angrily but I simply raise an eyebrow at her. She calms and nods understanding that she would only make the situation worse by getting near it, covered in the gloop

I step forward gingerly, reach out and turn off the stove. The heat is still there even though the flames are not. I furrow my eyebrows pondering the heat.

"Stop drop and roll idiot!" these words jostle me _my arm is on fire!_ I scream yanking my jacket off, as soon as the fire leaves proximity to me it dissipates.

I fall over, my eyes closing.

Laying on the floor, I hear Bloo's footsteps get farther away, a closet door opening, then Bloo's footsteps returning. My eyes snap open, I feel a sharp pain as a stick of some sort drops onto my, rather unprepared, stomach. I yelp and glare at her, she's standing over me with a mop and a smug smirk.

"Better start cleaning." She says with a (you'll never guess) smug voice. I glare at her again, "now, now, none of that" she says retrieving her mop from my stomach. She begins to poke me, saying loudly "get up, get up, get up!"

"Ah fine" I say growing tired of the growing pain in my side, I jump to my feet with unforeseen agility. Snatching the mop from her I begin to clean.

A** Few Hours Later**

We plop down to the floor, the cleaning done. "I feel like we're forgetting something important" I say worriedly, Bloo checks her phone.

"Well I mean we have graduation in an hour but…"

"GRADUATION!" we scream, leaping to our feet. I slam open the door, having gotten there first because of my longer legs, and we begin to sprint down the hall yelling excuse me's! We run into our dorm, I sigh sliding down the door. My respite doesn't last long as I'm yanked to my feet by Bloo.

"Not yet Red!"


	2. Prologue Part 2: Bloo!

I open the door to the lab hoping and praying that Red didn't screw everything up "um… Bloo?" _Crap crap crap! She probably messed it up!_

"Ye- WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yell seeing the CO2 build up and the cracks lacing the sides. The vial explodes covering me in the failed now blue science experiment. I turn around to find Red had leaped behind me and stayed completely clean. I shake my hands in a get this crap of me! Gesture. "What did you do" I say my voice filled with a thousand accusations. I feel an abnormal heat on my back and turn around "oh crap." The mix that had managed to stick to the ceiling was now slowly dripping onto the burner. The more that dripped down the brighter the fire gets, it now being a poppy red. I reach forward to turn of the burner when Red grabs my wrist. I turn to glare at her furious, she simply raises an eyebrow at me, _oh right covered in the stuff that would make it worse_. Now calm I step back.

Red reaches forward and turns of the burner the fire seemingly dissipates but the heat does not.

I glance around in a panic looking for the source.

I find it.

My eyes widen as I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. Finally finding my voice "STOP DROP AND ROLL IDIOT!"

Red finds the source of the unnatural heat, and a look of pure terror comes over her face, as she yanks of her jacket off. She stares at the discarded jacket that is somehow no longer on fire, and she collapses, unconscious. I run to her side to look at her burns.

Grabbing her arm, gingerly, I bring it into my lap._ Where are the burns?_ Her arm looks exactly like it did before, except for the lack of freckles. I look at my cousin incredulously not only are there no burns, a miracle I itself considering her arm was on Fire! I check her wrist for the scar she got when we were thirteen. _GONE! _I start hyperventilating. I stand and turn around still breathing quickly when I hear a clatter on the ground by my feet, I look to the source to find a piece of bloodied glass. My eyes widen as I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen the adrenaline having worn off. I put my hand to my stomach, pulling it away bloody I roll up my shirt to reveal a gash that is closing up before my eyes. I pick up the broken glass and throw it away.

I hear Red groan and I decide to play it cool. Walking away I open the janitor's closet and grab a mop and a rag. I walk back and position the wooden end of the mop above her belly I let it drop down onto her. She yelps and glares at me, and I look down at her with a smug smile.

"Better start cleaning!" her glare intensifies "now, now, none of that" I say smugly, grabbing the mop and beginning to poke her with it "get up, get up, get up!"

"Fine" she says before jumping up quickly, and snatching my mop. She begins to clean up the purple goo. _I thought it was blue?_ I furrow my eyebrows, _huh…_ I move to wipe off the table

**A Few Hours Later**

We slide to the floor, beat.

"I feel like we're forgetting something important"

I check my phone

"Well I mean we have graduation in an hour but…"

"GRADUATION!" we yell before we sprint to the door she gets there first and opens it. Sprinting down the hall, we yell 'excuse me's' when we bump into students already wearing graduation robes. Finally making it into our dorm, red attempts to sit against the door. I yank her to her feet.

"Not yet Red!" I run into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. I give my short wavy brown hair a quick wash knowing how long Red is going to be in the shower, it's not 'cause she's girly, pretty much the opposite actually, I just takes her forever to comb her crazy, curly, blonde hair. Jumping out of the shower I dry off and run out with the hair dryer. Red enters the bathroom and I change clothes into a pair of jeans and a Doctor Who T-shirt before throwing on my graduation robes and blow drying my hair.

Red pops out of the bathroom and sits me down in the chair at the vanity. She begins to apply my makeup applying mascara and eyeliner around my sunflower esque eyes, before adding natural looking eye shadow. She works some more and by the time she's done I look like a completely different person.

"You're not wearing THAT are you?"

"Erm… I was planning on it…"

She rolls her eyes and pull out some stuff from my closet.

"Here wear this" she says holding out some stuff for me.

I nod going into the bathroom. I look at what she's picked out for me. There's a light blue skirt that goes down to my knees, black tights, a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket, and a pair of blue flats. I do my hair while I'm in there pulling it back on one side with a flower clip. I come out of the bathroom to find red in a very similar outfit but with a red skirt and a pair of red converse her hair wrapping around her head in a braid, the braid going over her right shoulder with a silver bow tied around the end a shock of bangs on the left side with a black hair band

She finishes her super complex makeup. "Let's go!" she says leaping to her feet. We rush out the door, making it just in time


	3. Chapter 3

TFPO Chapter 3

Red Pov

A few days of Graduation Parties later, The Bloo and I were collapsed on our bunk beds in our apartment.

"Hey Red?" Bloo asks from underneath me.

"What?"

"Check your scar." My eyebrows furrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Bloo Sighs in exasperation.

I pull up my wrist to check the one I got on this exact bunk bed. My eyebrows, then, Skyrocket. It's gone.

"I-it's gone…"

"I know."

"Wha-?! How?"

"How do I know, or how did it happen?"

I pause. "Er… Both?"

"Remember the day of graduation? When my project exploded?"

"yeah…"

"Your arm caught on fire and then it was gone."

"oh…" I take in the information. "well that makes no sense…"

"you think I don't know that?" she pauses. "something else happened that day…"

"You finally got asked out?" I tease, Leaping at the opportunity.

"What? No!"

"Poor Bloo…" I sigh pretending to be sorry for her.

"It's not like you get asked out any more than I do!"

I laugh nervously. "So… Eh… What happened that day?" I attempt to change the conversation frantically.

"I got a piece of rather large glass in my abdomen."

"WHAT?!" I lean off my bed to make sure you're okay.

"And the Gash… Just… Healed…"

I blink owlishly. "well that makes no sense…"

"I KNOW!"

"Right… Well… I'm going to bed." I pull my head back onto my bunk and shut my eyes. "G'night, Bloo!"

"Goodnight, Red" she sighs.

I wake up Groggy, as always. My eyes are barely open when I sit up and jump 6 feet out of bed. I walk into the bathroom, and grab my hair brush out of my drawer. I look into the mirror to get started on the matted mess that is my bed head.

My eyes snap open to fully take in my now black and red, straight, Hair. My jaw drops a little bit. I pull some in front of my face just to double check that it is, in fact, my hair. It is.

I rush back into Bloo and my's bedroom.

I begin to shake Bloo to get her to wake up. "Bloo! Bloo! This is not funny!"

Bloo's eyes slowly open and then widen, in much the same way mine did. It's then that I realize that her hair is the exact same way but with blue in place of the red.

"You- You didn't do this did you?"

She shakes her head. I rush back into the bathroom to inspect what has happened. The bangs and some surrounding hair has turned red and the rest is black. I take a closer look and notice subtle purple highlights. My eyes then lock onto their own reflection in the mirror. I stare for a moment before realizing that what used to be a blue is now a purple.

_What is going on?_

The rest of the day is spent without incident. In fact, the only difference is the obsessive double checking to make sure our hair is still the same color.

"You don't think that this has something to do with the experiment, do you?" I ask after a long silence.

"I'd be surprised if it didn't."

"Oh…"

I go back to drawing and we sit like that for another twenty or so minutes. Bloo continues to read her Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows for the millionth time. I go Back to drawing yet another manga character. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. Bloo and I glare at each other having a mental battle on who goes to open it. She ends up winning and I stand up with a pout and a sigh.

I walk to the door, and open it to see my family. Mom, dad, Emma, Henry, and James. Henry, is the youngest out of all of us, being only six years old. He looks a lot like I looked before the Weirdness of what ever happened to Bloo and I during the night. Blonde curly hair and Pretty hazel puppy-dog-eyes. Then there's Emma, who turned fifteen last month. Emma was like the poster child for our family. Light honey brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Then there was James, who isn't actually my brother, But Bloo's. James Was the opposite of the poster child for my family, and my cousins, as a matter of fact. He has bright red hair, and grey eyes.

"Wha- What happened to your hair!" my mother snatches some of my, new, straight, black hair.

"Oh… uh… Bloo and I wanted to do something new! Yup! Got it dyed yesterday." I only hope that the bought my nervous lie.

Mom gasps. "Are you saying Bloo did this too!" she pushes me aside. "Bloo!" She rushes into the living room.

I turn back as Emma smirks at me.

"I like it."

"Thanks" I give a nervous smile. "so you guys gonna tell me why you're here?" I ask moving to the side to let them in.

"We just felt like it." James says happily. _This is what you get for moving into the apartment building across from them. _

"You didn't come expecting food or anything?" I inquire following my family into the living room, where my mother is still yelling something about beautiful hair.

"Nah." James smirks. "we all know that you only have ramen."

"We Don't only have ramen!"

"Well then what else do you have?" My father smirks at me.

"Uh… Well… We have some canned soup… And yogurt! Lots of yogurt." I Smile, feeling accomplished. Then I notice my family shaking their heads in a disappointed.

"Why do you like yogurt so much?" Henry Asks with a cute smile. I grin down at him.

"I have no Idea. Want some ice cream?" Admittedly, I spoil my little brother…

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

I ruffle his hair and take him into the kitchen to begin scooping some out of the overly large container.


End file.
